


Warmth

by captandor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three-sentence meme fic. Emma/Graham; Boston AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Emma had been bundled up tightly against the harsh February storm when a young man had grabbed her purse just as she'd headed down the stairs to Park Street station after work. The officer who'd shown up on the scene first - he'd introduced himself as Officer Graham Humbert - was patient with her but she could see an underlying anger at what had happened.

An underlying anger that caught her eye and had her feeling a little less of the winter chill as they stood on the street, him taking her hand as she shook from the shock of the purse snatching.


End file.
